Talk:Fi
Hang on a second, didn't Miyamoto say that it wasn't going to be a sequel to LoZ:TP? Rovanus (talk) although i have no belief in it ( i dont think itd be a good idea) the master sword theory is widly spreading on line. Oni Dark Link 16:21, 5 June 2009 (UTC) i agree but still think it should be there. Oni Dark Link 16:28, 5 June 2009 (UTC) She also looks a little like a twili, or however it's spelled, maybe TP will follow the examples of Wind waker and OoT and have a direct sequel 13:42, 11 June 2009 (UTC) I think that she is niether the Master Sword or the Fairy Queen. I think she is Navi, because Navi disappeared at the end of OoT. We also don't know how long a Fairy can live.(Darknut15 (talk) 22:18, 14 July 2009 (UTC)) Not sure what you mean with the Harry Potter thing, but I am stating this theory because Navi just fell off the face of the Zelda series. Plus, Nintendo has thrown some odd stuff at us in the past.(Darknut15 (talk) 22:23, 14 July 2009 (UTC)) } |text = I like the Navi theory, actually, though she is a bit HUGE to be navi, as baltro said, and she is lacking wings. Then again, in the hundred-odd years she's been away from Hyrule, she might have learned some new magicz, since we never saw her "powers" in OoT other than the ability to be very annoying. I also think Miyamoto pointing out he hasn't got a sword is entirely unrelated to the blue figure. It wouldn't be the first time everyone speculates something and Nintendo does it all different. And if were going on the colour of her here, who's to say she's not the spirit of the Trforce of Wisdom, or Nayru or something? Seriously. While there is hints, it's all pretty loose and running on the old "SHE LOOKS LYK MASTR SWRD SO SHE MUST BE IT!!!" Which believe me, never works. It's far to sketchy a argument. }} It's so obvious that she's the master sword. Miyamoto has pointed out that Link has no sword in the picture TWICE and that the blue figure will be a big part of the game. She resembles the master sword: blue/silver color, she has striped legs=the master sword's striped handle, her cloak=master sword's wings, lines on abdomen=lines on master sword blade, her head=master sword handle (shape), jewel on chest=jewel on master sword, circle on abdomen= master sword base. Too many similarities. Although I admit she has a resemblence to the Queen of Fairies, how would the Queen of Fairies be a big part in the story? --Nunovanhalen (talk) 14:38, 20 July 2009 (UTC) To answer your question, easly. Literally nothing has been released about the game.—'Triforce' 14 18:24, 20 July 2009 (UTC) It is possible that she is the spirit of the Master Sword. Cococrash11 i think that she's ganons because they look a like and mite be his sword too Really? This is about....the most incoherent "thing" I have ever heard, and it doesn't make sense if it were coherent.'-- C2' / 23:29, September 2, 2009 (UTC) I think he is saying that she looks like ganondorfs sword in twilight princess which it could be. i heard that a lot of people think its navi though. Mr Theory (talk) 18:25, October 22, 2009 (UTC) I think the blue figure is very possible to be the spirit of the Master Sword. (talk) Eiji Aonuma Confirms theory Recently miyamoto said he took a look at some fan speculation of zelda wii and was surprised at how much of it was right. That can only mean this theory (there is not other noteable speculation). I think that means its true (to my sadness. O well it could still work as long as they do it right). Oni Link 01:00, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Just as long as they give Link a pimped out car, a shiny AK-47 and a mackin' beeyotch to make up for it, I can live with it. --AuronKaizer ''' 01:07, November 21, 2009 (UTC) While it is a confirmation it doesn't confirm really anything. He just says that some of the speculation is correct. This could be that she is the spirit of the sword or any other theory out there since it isn't said what speculation is correct. --Birdman5589 (talk) 01:55, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :What he said. --AuronKaizer ' 03:58, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Exactly. He didn't say ''what theory was correct, just that part of it is. Jedimasterlink (talk) 05:21, December 4, 2009 (UTC) that might be pretty cool if she was his sword if they do good animation of her transforming in to it and mayby they make it so she will turn in other things link can use. --Awesomedude1996 (talk) 17:22, December 2, 2009 (UTC) i wonder how this wil effect timeline theorys. if the master sword could always do this then why has it never before or after? maybe it will be explained during the game or maybe it wont whic will further disprove all timelines or the theory might be wrong Oni Link 18:40, December 2, 2009 (UTC) or mayby it will be a whole timeline of its own just a thought --Awesomedude1996 (talk) 21:38, December 2, 2009 (UTC) an idea mayby gannon realizes that the master sword is wat keeps killing him so he destroys it, but its spirit come out of the broken master sword and finds link. i think its a good posiblility. --Awesomedude1996 (talk) 16:53, December 12, 2009 (UTC) I agree with the MS Spirit theory but.. Not how people are seeing her. I see it upside-down from everyone else... Link's hand appears (to me) that it would grab her HEAD, not her legs. This being said, I see her head = the handle, her cape as the hilt, the jewel as the jewel.. but her LEGS.. i see as the blade, because they're more grey than the rest of her, and the way they go inward shape them as such.. also, the space between them makes for the line down the middle of the sword I guess. Really, it's the way the cape falls that sold it for me.. but whatever I guess i agrree with you because thats how it looks to me too but plz sign your posts --Awesomedude1996 (talk) 20:44, March 24, 2010 (UTC) just maybe... Y'know... she kinda looks like a princess. Maybe the princess of the sages/master sword? Maybe even Midna's sister or something...Malon girl5 (talk) 13:37, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Contradiction On the Zelda Wii page, it says "Miyamoto announced that it will not be a sequel to the more recent Zelda game also for the Wii, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess.", but here it says that he's confirmed that it is. Which is right? -- 18:07, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Obviously not us. We can't be right if we say the oposite thing Nintendo says. It just doesn't work that way.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 18:09, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :If we could change what the game would be about, that would be cool. Us right and Nintendo wrong... Super duh... 19:11, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Well I don't. That would mean that the Rito and Korok wouldn't be the Zora and Kokiri. I normally wouldn't believe it, but I read that Nintendo comfirmed it on this site, and other places.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 19:17, May 5, 2010 (UTC)